Foreign Feelings Shevine Fanfiction
by Shevine
Summary: "The last time he felt like this was when he met Miranda but now the feeling was different, it was stronger, it was more intense , it was more exciting , it was adventurous and it was totally foreign." A fanfiction about the beautiful bromance of Adam Levine and Blake Shelton from the Voice. Mainly describes the foreign feelings they developed for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Foreign Feelings/Shevine Fanfiction**

Blake realized that something was wrong with him. Something inside his body didn't work right. Every time he thought of Adam his body started to shiver, his heart started to beat faster and he got goosebumps all over his body. The last time he felt kind of like this was when he met Miranda but now the feeling was different, it was stronger, it was more intense , it was more exciting , it was adventurous and it was totally foreign. He decided to think of something different as he walked straight to his car. While reaching the car and turning on the radio he managed to think of Miranda. He was looking forward to seeing her since he hadn't seen her for about 4 weeks now. He was sure he loved her, there was no doubt he didn't love her. She was the love of his life and they had fallen in love with each other at first sight. "I love Miranda,I love her!" that's what he told himself all the time. With one last look at his mobile phone he started to drive the car. In the same moment his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice singing: "There you go again, there you go again making me love you!" "Dang it! What do you want from me,you cocky rockstar?!", he said as if Adam was hearing him. Blake changed the radio channel and suddenly a radio voice explained:" This is for all the people that don't confess their love. People, sometimes you have to take risks in life in order to be happy in the end. Don't be afraid and stand for your feelings, otherwise you will never be satisfied". "As if this was so easy! You are not a frickin popular star that the whole world is looking at", he was thinking. Annoyed Blake changed the channel once again and Macklemore's "Same Love" was rushing in his ears: " And I can't change,even if I tried,even if I wanted to my love,my love,my love". Blake couldn't believe what was happening right now. He thought that the whole last minutes were a joke and full of anger he turned off the radio.

After an one hour ride he finally arrived at home in Oklahoma where Miranda was expecting him passionately. They hugged, they kissed and walked into the house. Miranda said: " I missed you so much,Honey! I'm SO happy you are back!"… There was no response from Blake. He didn't seem like listening to her because he gazed into space. Miranda knew Blake long enough to see that something was wrong with him,so she asked: „ Is everything okay with you? You look so confused and undecided. Aren't you happy to see me?" " Of course I am ,babe, you know that I am! How couldn't I be? I just had a very hard day and I'm pretty tired. Let's just watch TV or something." All day long Miranda was happy about watching the movie " Deliverance" ,so Blake couldn't say no even if the movie was reminding him of Adam. Before the movie had started there was a short promo about The Voice's next season on nbc which included a bickering moment between Adam and Blake. Now Blake was sure that this was the worst day in his life. Everything, really everything reminded him of HIM. And he didn't know what was going on in his heart, he didn't mean to feel that way about Adam, but he couldn't shake it. Adam kind of sneaked up on him and he hated it! While watching the promo Miranda said smiling : " Haha, I really love your bromance! But you are still mine,aren't you?;)" She put her head on Blake's shoulder. That was when Blake couldn't shut up any more. Everything came up, all the anger the day brought to him, all the indecision he felt inside." I have to take a walk! Just continue to watch the movie. I'll be back soon." He got out of bed, rushed out quickly and shut the door with a bang. Everything went by so fast that Miranda couldn't even react. Now there she was. Left behind in her bed, all alone, without any emotion and totally startled. She wondered if she had said something wrong, but she couldn't imagine what it was.

The fresh air freed Blake's head. He walked in the dark wood, still thinking about what just had happened. Now since he could think clearly again and since he wasn't distracted by Miranda ,he realized that he had this desire to hear his voice. To hear his voice right now, In that moment. He took out his mobile, chose the number and pushed the green button.-" What's up Shelton? Why do I have the pleasure?" For a moment, that felt like 10 years for Blake, he couldn't answer. The sound of Adam's voice went through his ears, over his throat, into his chest and even into his legs,which made him tumble. He felt like his mouth was paralyzed."Shelton, Big Country, is everything okay?" Blake coughed and found back to himself. " Hey cocky rockstar, how are you boy? I just wanted to check out how my man crush is doing;)" Adam: "oh damn,Sheton, still the man crush thing? I'm fine. I'm just about to go to a bar with Behati and some friends. Watching boobs, you know what I mean;)" Blake: "I definitely know what you mean! Boob is my second name, after "2- years- in- a- row -champion" maybe ;) I wish I could come with you." Adam:" Just you wait! I'm gonna take your huge country ass down! Remember, Season 4,bitch! By the way does this mean you miss me?" Blake:" Of course I miss you. Without you there's no stupid, little person in my life that I could bicker with." Adam:" I miss you too, buddy! I truly do. But I have to leave now. The time is running. Bye, son of a bitch. Tell Miranda I'm sorry for her being your wife." Blake:" Shut up, rockstar." Blake put the mobile back into his pocket. He felt so much better now after this. Hearing his voice made him happy, made him laugh! Blake walked back to his house. Miranda was already a sleep and he lay down next to her.

The next morning when Blake woke up it was still dark outside. He had lost his sense of time so he grabbed his mobile in order to check it out. It was only 5 o'clock in the morning but there was something different that caught his attention: He got a message from Adam. It said: " Hey Ceelo,Xtina and dickhead –whereby Blake was meant by with- since I spoke to Blake yesterday I realized that I miss you guys pretty damn much and that's why I want to invite you to my home . Do you have time to visit me this weekend? I know it's pretty spontaneous but I just have to see y'all again". Blake couldn't stop from realizing that he actually was the trigger for this massage, which meant that Adam was missing him as heavily as he did. Immediately Blake answered without even asking Miranda if it was okay for her. Of course he could bring her but honestly he didn't want to bring her. He wanted to be alone with Adam. Suddenly Blake realized what he actually was thinking about." Don't be so stupid, Blake! You are a man and you love women! You love boobs and booties and alcohol!" he told himself. Alcohol was the only thing he was sure he truly loved. It was pure love without any confusion or uncertainty. He stood up taking care not to wake up Miranda and took a drink…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Visit with consequences**

Blake managed to talk with Miranda about Adam's invitation. For her there was no question she would come with him and Blake couldn't see her sad and therefore decided to take her with him. Especially on that condition that he had been away for 4 weeks lately and she had to deal with it. He didn't want to leave her alone again. It was better to visit Adam with Miranda than not visiting him. Now there they stood right before Adam's huge Hollywood-mansion. Blake was so nervous watching Adam in the eyes again it was unhealthy. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, his legs felt like they were out of sugar and he got weak in the knees. Miranda pushed the door-bell happily. Then Adam opened the door. There he stood looking **magnific in **his white shirt and tight jeans and his leather jacket. He smirked in his typical Adam way and his white teeth brightened the day. His facial hair looked a little bit scruffy and he had a three-days-beard. Blake loved it when Adam looked like this. As full of good mood as always Miranda hugged Adam very kindly and walked in. Then it was Blake's turn. It was difficult for him to put one foot before another. They hugged. It was a very attractive hug. Blake could feel the tension and he knew Adam would do, too. The hug was long, a little bit too long. You could see the chemistry. Finally Adam let go of it. " Shelton, nice to see you again. It has been too long, but is it possible that you gained a little bit of weight since the last time we saw each other ;) "Adam said jokingly." What are you trying to say? You have to admit, I still look sexy as hell." Adam laughed: " And people say I am cocky. Come in, Big Country". It wasn't the first time that Blake had been to Adam's house so he could find his way through the huge villa easily. In the living room already sat Xtina and her boyfriend Matt ,Ceelo and Miranda waiting for them. The following hours the guests chatted about everything, they laughed and had as fun as they always have when they are together. As the day became later and outside became darker Adam said:" Okay guys, I'll show you my favorite karaoke-bar in whole Hollywood, probably in the whole world!" Together they made their way to the karaoke bar. As soon as they left the car a group of screaming and excited fans started to follow the The Voice stars and begged for autographs and photos. Obviously they knew how to handle this situation professionally. This was every -day life for them and you could see Blake being a loving person and trying to make a photo with everyone. "Oh ,how cute! Blake being the big daddy again exactly like on the set of The Voice! I know why my son loves you. You are like his uncle to him", explained Xtina. Then they reached the bar and began to party hard. Searching the attention as always it was no wonder that Xtina was the first of them to start singing. During the same time Blake and Adam were laughing about Ceelo's dancing moves and trying to imitate them. When Xtina finished they all took another drink together and celebrated their friendship. With the time all of them were a bit drunk. Surprisingly Adam said to Blake while they were sitting at the bar table:" Okay,Blake, let's see who's the better singer of us. I challenge you!" Blake:" You don't have any chance. I mean, how could you have it ?! You sound like a girl!" Adam:" We'll see, dickhead!" They took the stage and started to sing "Doing Dirt" together. They sang the crab out of each other ,even if it sometimes sounded like they were just roaring into the mic! But you could see they had soo much fun and the karaoke-bar guests were loving it. They screamed, sang along, clapped to the beat and danced. With their stares Adam and Blake provoked each other and each of them tried to own the stage and to entertain the crowd, but they were also drinking more and more alcohol. Totally taken along Ceelo mentioned:" Look at those two, they just harmonize so well, don't they? Everybody can see they're affected to each other. You know what I mean?" Xtina:" yeah,totally. I think they also feel attracted to each other. You know, that's what we call a bromance. Something, something is going on between the two of them and they try to deny it but fail!" Ceelo:" Definitely, they need a room. Lately the bromance became stronger and stronger." At the end of the song Adam was a little bit more in the lead and said:" See, the like a girl sounding man won!" Blake couldn't take it and claimed: " I want revenge!" " You want to loose again? With pleasure!" The other guests were the same opinion and therefore shouted:"encore! Encore!" The next song to play was Greenday's "Good reddiance". Because it was a slow song they were brought two chairs and sat on them. While singing they couldn't take their eyes off each other.-It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your lives- Every 2 seconds they glanced and made goo- goo eyes at each other. Now it didn't seem like they were in a competition anymore, it seemed like there was a love pair doing a duet. It wasn't just fun anymore ,it was something else,something that no one of them could explain. They couldn't explain it but they also couldn't get rid of it. Blake's heart beated faster and faster and he wondered if Adam's did the same. Blake remembered that Miranda,Ceelo and Xtina were watching them and many other people ,too, so he didn't let anything show, he at least tried to. He thought that this couldn't be true. He thought that this was only in his head, it was only in his imagination and probably because he was drunk. He thought that he didn't feel that way about Adam. Something like suddenly becoming gay could only happen in movies and if I would happen in real life it wouldn't happen to him. But anytime the tension was overloaded and Blake couldn't hold his feelings anymore. He stood up walked to Adam and nearly kissed Adam's mouth but could mention to turn his head to the right and in fact kissed his cheek only just. But then the unexpected happened: Adam stood up, stopped singing, threw the microphone on the button and kissed Blake. Blake could feel Adam's right hand in his hair and the left one on his chin. He could feel Adam's tongue slide into his throat and it tasted so well. His lips started to burn full of passion. This kiss was totally different than any kiss Blake had ever experienced. It was strong and passionate and Adam was the leader whereas Blake had been the leader every kiss before. He could feel Adam's beard stubble on his face, which kind of hurt but also tickled a little bit. Now he knew that he loved Adam's scruffy facial hair even more. The kiss made Blake forget everything and everyone around him. He wasn't able to hear the crying out guests anymore or irritated voices resounding in the room. He couldn't see the questioning faces starring at him, he couldn't see Miranda,Xtina or Ceelo and above all he couldn't see the flashing lights focusing him and the paparazzi shouting and nearly every person in this room taking out it's smart phone and making videos or taking pictures. Adam's tongue was so strong and it was clear that Adam had had many experiences with kissing people. He was the best kisser Blake knew. He felt like the world was spinning around and a firework was shooting out of his body. Then Adam let go of the kiss and it felt like they kissed for an hour. Before walking down the stage Adam said in a cool way as if nothing had happened: " Look , this time you are the winner of the battle!"


End file.
